Goodnight and Go
by acemaclove88
Summary: This is a songfic to the song Goodnight and Go By Imogen Heap. Give it a chance...it just came to me. Very fluffy Rogan and kind of goes through a period of time...Rory's thoughts.


_Skipping beats, flashing jeeps  
I am struggling  
Daydreaming, been sitting, the corner cafe  
And I'm left in bits, recovered tectonic, trembling  
you get me everytime_

Rory groaned to herself. She needed to stop thinking about _him_. She had definitely crossed the line yesterday…god why did she have to be such an idiot? Marty liked her…why couldn't she just go for the good guys. _He_ had interrupted her movie night…_He_ had previously insulted Marty…_He_ had a harem the size of china surrounding him at all times…and she could probably list off a dozen other downsides to him…but for every bad quality, she could probably list 10 more. She knew this…and it made her sick.

"Hey Ace." She heard and groaned. How did he find her at the coffee shop out in the middle of nowhere? It was at least 15 miles from Yale…it was no Luke's but hey…it did the job.

She looked up at him and smiled…

_Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you_

He looked perfect as usual. His hair perfect…tousled and messy to make it look like he didn't have a care in the world but she knew better…he probably spent hours on it.

"You gonna say something Ace or should I do the cat walk to give you a better angle" he teased with an amused smile

_Must you make me laugh so much  
its bad enough we get along so well_

Rory shook her head…she hated how he always had a comeback…he kept up with her with and pop culture reference's. "No…sit" she offered

Logan sat down and grinned at her "So did you have a good time last night?" he asked

Rory nodded blushing slightly remember the way he climbed into her window the night before.

_Say goodnight and go  
_

"Yeah" she said shyly

"Good I'm glad" he said with a smile "So how would you feel about going out with me tonight?"

Rory sat back a little, surprised. "I would love to" She said before she knew what she had done.

"Great. Pick you up at 7?" he asked

"Sure" Rory said, taking a sip from her mug

"So what did you do today?" He asked, having no intention of leaving

"Oh nothing..." she said vaguely

"Really? You sat in this café all day? I find that hard to believe" he retorted

Rory rolled her eyes "I watched some TV, listened to some music…would you like to know what I ate was well?" she asked sarcastically

_Follow you home  
You've got your headphones on  
And your dancing  
Got lucky, beautiful shot  
You're taking everything off  
_  
_Watch the curtains, wide open  
And you fall in the same routine  
Flicking through the TV  
Relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone_

Logan smirked "Listened to music huh? I loved the little dance number you did with the hairbrush…very American teen of you" he teased

Rory's jaw dropped "You were spying on me!" She hissed, blushing furiously

Logan laughed and shook his head "I did no such thing Ace." He said simply "I was walking by to get a cup of coffee and you had your blinds open, actually…as I recall, Colin and Finn saw as well"

"Oh my god" Rory said in a high voice completely embarrassed

Logan waved it off "Don't worry so much."

"Wait a minute, how'd you know I was here…this at least a half hour out of both of our ways" she stated

Logan grinned knowingly "I can't give away all my secrets can I now Ace?"

"Of course not…Logan Huntzberger…the ever so cryptic one" she said, groaning inwardly at the adorable smile that graced his features.

_Oh why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

"Tonight Ace" he said

"Will you actually stay this time?" she asked quietly

Logan tilted his head to the side "Sorry?" he asked, genuinely confused

"Will you actually stay the entire night?" she asked again

Logan grinned amused "If that's what you want"

"Its just that you always…say goodnight and go" she said, self consciously clutching her coffee much to her chest

"I'm sorry" he said with a twinkle in his eye "You can always ask you know…"

"I just did" Rory said

"I know" he said with a nod "And I said yes"

"Good" she said awkwardly

_One of these days  
You'll miss your train, and come stay with me  
It's always say goodnight and go  
We'll have drinks and talk about things  
And any excuse to stay awake with you  
You'd sleep here, I'd sleep there  
But then the heating may be down again  
At my convenience  
We'd be good, we'd be great together  
Go_

Logan panted and rolled over off of her. "Hi" he said cutely stroking her cheek

Rory smiled deliriously "Hi"

"I'm _definitely_ staying if I get a repeat of that" he said grinning

Rory burst out laughing remembering their earlier conversation at the café "Thanks" she said "Its just lately, you've been leaving in the middle of the night…" she explained

"Ace…you know why" he said amused "My dad's off my back now so none of that anymore. I gotta make sure my girls satisfied" he teased

"Thoroughly satisfied Huntzberger" she said smiling

"Good" he whispered

"Do you remember the first time we _really_ went out?" Rory asked suddenly, stroking his arm which was laying on her stomach

Logan nodded "You mean the _group_ date? The one where Marty told you he was in love with you?" he teased

Rory nodded "Yeah that one!" she said nudging him slightly "Marty was a good friend!"

Logan laughed "Sure…friend" he said suggestively

"Logan!" Rory protested

"Sorry sorry" Logan laughed softly "Even then…we got along too well"

Rory nodded "It was weird" She pointed out

"It was no weird!" Logan defended, somewhat offended "It was a connection"

Rory laughed "I love you Logan" she said grinning

Logan smiled "I love you too Ace" he said, kissing her gently

"You totally followed me to the café the next day…" She sung softly

Logan opened one eye and looked down at her "I heard that Ace"

_Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go _

Why is it always, always

Goodnight and Go

Goodnight and Go! 

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was listening to this song, and I thought that I could probably write a fic about this right? So then I decided to do a Rogan…since I haven't had the chance to write anything for them lately…I've been pretty busy and I dunno…I think I just have more inspiration for Trory's right now. Don't worry, it comes and goes…I'm sure Rogan's will be next lol. So this is the song Goodnight and go by Imogen Heap…I love them so enjoy! Remember read and review…**


End file.
